


【授权翻译】火光

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 战后哈利和金妮的第一次谈话。悲伤甜蜜睡眠不足。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】火光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162529) by [LostSummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSummer/pseuds/LostSummer). 



> 此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权

他在大楼梯上和罗恩和赫敏分道扬镳。当他们爬回大厅和其他韦斯莱一起时，他们手牵着手。像微笑一样的东西在拽着哈利的嘴唇，但他太累了，无法完全挤出来。他重新穿上隐形斗篷。他的脚带着他穿过他的脚带着他穿过阳光普照的走廊和被吹破的窗户，碎玻璃在石头地上闪闪发光。穿过有大洞的走廊，被毁画作的框架被摔碎在地上。画中的巫师们聚集在那些仍然粘在墙上的画上。虽然他们中的一些人的身上有明显的洞，或者有一半的脸不见了，但是他们在庆祝。一幅曾经以葡萄园为背景的大景观吸引了一大群绘画游客。因为有什么东西把画布撕开了，粉刷过的大楼的大部分都被破坏了。然而，大量的葡萄酒桶似乎幸存了下来。哈利走过时，好像看见了卡多根爵士，他仰面坐在他那匹肥胖的矮马上，一边唱着歌，一边摇晃着一个装满红葡萄酒的大杯子。

哈利把披风的兜帽拉下来，让胖女人看见自己，她吃惊地尖叫起来，他们高兴极了，然后哭了起来。“我不知道密码。”他回忆道。“哦，亲爱的男孩…我亲爱的，亲爱的孩子。别担心。”她说，随即打开了门。他十分感谢她，然后爬进了肖像洞。走进公共休息室，感觉就像回到了过去。房间里空无一人，看上去还是老样子。所有的时间都在这里度过，欢笑和学习，吃着桑科的糖果，制定计划，在沙发上睡着，庆祝魁地奇胜利，感到安全。它们似乎都像一首早已遗忘的歌在他耳边回响。他独自一人，如释重负。他爬上楼梯，倒在他的旧床上，黑暗，睡觉。

做噩梦。

他太天真了，以为他们不会缠着他，会让他休息一天。很长一段时间，疲惫使他陷入深渊，以至于他什么都没做，但是当他醒来时，是因为弗雷德的笑声，然后是鲜血，贝拉特里克斯的笑声，麦格教授的尖叫声……这些画面又滑了进来。他醒来时浑身发抖，汗流浃背。他仍然有点恍惚，拖着沉重的脚步走进浴室。他才意识到自己在里面待的时间比平时长，就连被魔法加热的水也变冷了。

这时，他站在蒸汽弥漫的浴室里，湿漉漉的头发又开始向四面八方竖起来，他意识到自己没有衣服穿了。他已经很久不在这里住了。他穿着的只有血、泥土、尘土和他来时湿透了的衣服。他在宿舍里翻找了一会儿后，在内维尔的衣柜里发现了一些旧衣服。这条牛仔裤很合身，T恤宽松地挂在他的肩上。他还是很累，害怕得不敢闭上眼睛。他应该吃点东西。当他第一次下楼走进公共休息室时，这里看起来还是空荡荡的。在他睡觉的时候，有人重新点燃了炉火，房间里又温暖又舒适。他睡了多久？他不知道。窗外一片漆黑。

他走到一半的时候，看见她坐在火炉旁的一张深红色的扶手椅上。她像猫一样蜷缩着，这种姿势他以前见过很多次了。晚上很晚的时候，在陋居，她很累，但又不想去睡觉，因为害怕错过……在格里莫广场厨房里的一把椅子上，大家都在为亚瑟的生命担心……在图书馆的角落里，她本应该学习，但因为在魁地奇训练中把自己逼得太紧，结果打起了瞌睡。炉火映照在她的红头发上，使它看起来像火焰。

金妮睡得很熟，哈利忍不住盯着她看。有很长一段时间，他一直对自己说，他不会再见到她了，所以他不会有什么希望。这样，他就不用一次又一次地失去她了。但是她就在那里。她看上去那么熟悉，那么安全，那么漂亮，那么像个家。她睁开眼睛，回头看着他。

“早上好，我想。”仅在几个小时前，她的声音就因为睡觉或贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇尖叫的诅咒而疲惫不堪。或者是哭出来的……一种干巴巴的声音从他的喉咙里冒了出来，要是在其他任何时候，这声音都会是一种小小的笑声。

“我觉得现在差不多是半夜了。”

“不，”她坐起来，把胳膊举过头顶，“我到这儿来的时候，已经是半夜了，所以太阳很快就会出来的。”他走到她身边，坐在椅子旁边的地上。她滑到他旁边的地上。

“我想问你，你是否还好，但我不是一个白痴。”她实事求是地说。

他的喉咙又发出了奇怪的声音。“弗雷德……”他的声音哽咽了。他甚至不知道这个名字会脱口而出。“金妮。我很抱歉。”

“你敢！”他以前听过她的这种腔调。激烈、坚定、不允许有矛盾。“你敢！哈利。弗雷德知道他在做什么。莱姆斯和唐克斯也是，我们都是。我不允许你假装他们是为你而死。他们死是因为他们为信仰而战。别把它拿走。别这样。”

火堆里的一根木柴从中裂开，折断了。一连串的火花向上飞去。

他深深地吸了一口气。“那似乎是排练过的。”她笑了。这声音听起来很低沉，但却奇迹般地——她笑了。“我了解你，波特。您不禁会假装一切都是您的错。”

“不是吗？”

“噢，闭嘴！”金妮看着哈利，“我了解你哈利。我知道你在一段时间内都无法不责怪自己，但我真的希望你能停下来看看，看看如果没有你，我们这些人都活不了。我知道你认为你应该对人们的死亡负责，但请考虑到你对那些幸存者负有更大的责任。”

在此之前，他一直不敢看她。他的眼睛专注于眼前跳动的火焰。他眼中热泪盈眶，不让眼泪溢出来。但现在他忍不住了。当他看她的时候，她已经在看他了。坚定、温暖、巧克力棕色的眼睛。他非常想念她。“你什么时候变得这么聪明的？”

她咧嘴一笑。“我一直都是。你只是被自己的破事搞得焦头烂额了。”

“这很公平。”他不得不再次把目光移开。她的眼睛比火焰还明亮。有一段时间，他们只是坐在一起。肩膀几乎是碰得到的，但也不是真的。他凝视着炉火。

“我真的很想你。”他在有求必应屋第一次见到她的时候就想到了这一点。他很高兴自己还有勇气说出这句话。

一个温暖的小手意外强劲地用手指缠绕着他。

“哈利…生活总有一段时间会很糟糕，但是…”

他看着她。“金妮……”他的声音很低。他不确定她是否能听到他的声音。“如果我求你，你会带我回去吗？有没有可能……”

她叹了口气，把头靠在他们身后的扶手椅脚上。“你了解我。我很固执。我想我从来没有真正让你离开。”

他把她抱在怀里，动作之快使他们两人都感到惊讶。然后，当他抱着她的时候，他发现他不能放她走。所以，他把脸埋在她的头发上，精神集中在她的手臂紧紧地搂着他的脖子和他的后背。他几乎失去她。他没有。他们还活着。他们活了下来。

他终于放开她，看了看她的脸，她看起来很严肃。“我需要你答应我一件事。”

“什么？”

“永远永远不要再装死了。”他看得出来，她本想让自己的声音听起来更随意一些，但她的声音最后还是哑了。他的下颌线现在固定了，就像她在咬牙切齿一样。

他又准备道歉，但他停住了。他说：“反正我也不想冒这个险。当你身处险境时，你就会立即躲起来，所以……我想对于一个爱上你的人来说，这并不是一个有效的方法。”

当金妮战后第一次吻哈利时，他们坐在炉火旁，身上散发出一股烟味。他觉得自己尝到了她嘴唇上的咸味。他们仍然因为悲伤而心碎，几个月甚至几年都无法不做噩梦入睡。而且在不久的将来，他们会花很多时间哭泣，以及拥抱。他们努力不让乔治失去理智。但强烈的情感往往会接踵而来。所以，他们也很高兴能活着。而且非常相爱。

END


End file.
